


3:13 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sun caused Reverend Amos Howell to smile after he sobbed in a downpour.
Kudos: 1





	3:13 PM

I never created Amos Howell.

The sun caused Reverend Amos Howell to smile after he sobbed in a downpour by Martha Kent's grave.

THE END


End file.
